Ran from the Wolf
by Shaz1
Summary: Sequel Dying Embers- everybody is still facing the repercussions of the events with the arms dealers, but life goes on and a new case forces some to face their demons.
1. Chapter 1

Ran from the Wolf

None of the recognised characters belong to me- they are the property of the wonderful Shane Brennan, CBS and the fantastic actors that portray them.

This follows on from my previous stories Man in the Mirror and Dying Embers- so it would make more sense if you read them first!

Some of you may recognise the title from a conversation Callen had with Arkady is season two…..

Please review!

Ran from the Wolf

The wind whistled through the small town, the solitary hotel having little in the way of guests as the harsh winter made itself known. A group of men huddled in the corner drinking beer and vodka and talking amongst themselves as they formulated a plan. The barmaid watched them carefully- hoping that they wouldn't scare off the tourists that the hotel relied on to stay afloat. So far they had been polite and kept themselves to themselves- yet there was something about their presence that felt menacing and caused a shiver to run through her despite the fact that she couldn't explain why.

"He is definitely in Bogoroditsk" one of the men whispered.

"Yes- the exact address is believed to be here" the second stated as he pointed on the map.

"And tomorrow is the day?"

"Yes- it is the date of appeal in Los Angeles- our instructions are clear, grab him and make him suffer. If he talks it gives us leverage with the other parties involved. Ivor made it perfectly clear, he won't tolerate us not achieving success in this" the apparent leader explained.

"And if he doesn't talk?" one queried.

"Then he will face his death- slowly and painfully" the leader responded, and his tone carried an edge of bitterness to it. The men raised a glass in silent toast to the comment, before each pushed their chairs back and headed off to bed- all of them aware that they would all need their energy ready for the following day.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"Mr Callen is due to return to work tomorrow Miss Jones- do you have anything further on Arkady's whereabouts? I have no doubt that he will request a full update" Hetty queried with a grimace.

"He appears to be in Bogoroditsk Hetty- a small town approximately 120 miles out of Moscow. He has been there for approximately six weeks, and has kept a very low profile" Nell explained. "Chatter over the airwaves still suggests that there is a price on his head- but there has been little to show that his enemies know his location" she finalised.

"Anyway of making contact with him? He may not even be aware that the sentencing appeal is scheduled to start"

"No- nothing to even suggest an internet connection. Eric is doing some more digging, but so far nothing"

"If Mr Callen questions you on this- send him to my office" Hetty finished, keen to prevent her favourite agent from once more heading off to Russia on a fool's errand and risking getting himself killed.

"Will do" Nell agreed not willing to argue the point.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Special Agent G Callen sighed as the muscles in his leg twinged as he stretched. He had been off on sick leave for four months and he was bored out of mind and frustrated that his leg was still not back to normal. The doctors had warned him that it may take a long time to regain full strength in it, but he had assumed that if he had pushed it he would be able to bring it forward- but so far his plan had not proved successful and he still found that even if he stretched before running it still needed a full rub down afterwards to prevent his muscles from painfully cramping up and leaving him limping. His therapy had continued throughout his enforced leave and his therapist had told him the usual story that he was doing very well- yet it did nothing to ease his concerns.

He stripped off as he limped into the shower and enjoyed the blast of hot water against his aching muscles. He was due to return to work tomorrow, and he had to admit he had concerns. He would never forgive himself if his weakness caused one of his team to be hurt, usually he was chomping at the bit to go back, but something about this time felt different- and he couldn't quite put his finger on what it was.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Arkady Kolcheck was not a happy man- he loved Russia, however he had chosen to live in the states for a reason. That reason had been the money, his contacts, his luxury mansion- basically he had everything he would ever need, yet here he was living out of a townhouse in Russia because he had got himself in a bind with an arms dealer.

He knew that the trial had gone ahead- but something in his gut told him that it wasn't safe to return to America just yet. He desperately wanted to check on his old friend Callen, knowing that the younger man had been injured, but he couldn't risk the traceable contact and his friend was so experienced at being a ghost it was impossible to get information on his recovery despite his extensive contacts. He owed his friend a lot after their most recent mission and he was more than certain that Callen would eventually call in the favour- it was how their relationship worked.

He looked around his surroundings- although a pretty town it didn't compare to the life of luxury that he was used to. He just needed to get through another couple of days and then he would move on- leave to visit another part of the country.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Hetty sighed as she flicked through the file, glad that it was behind them. She had nearly lost her agent in the case and despite the nature of their business it didn't sit well with her. The agency had taken advantage of the fact that her agent would do anything required to achieve their mission, even if it had cost him his life. As much as she admired his tenacity, it still frustrated her and she couldn't help but feel guilt that she was the one that inevitably put him in the position.

She hadn't seen her injured agent for over a month, and was in some ways concerned about how he would be upon his return. Everyone had a breaking point- she just prayed that he hadn't met his.

End Chapter One

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Thank you so much for the reviews- I am glad that you liked the start of this story and took the time to leave me your thoughts on the first chapter, please keep the reviews coming!

Chapter Two

Callen run his hands through his hair as he looked in the mirror- it was longer than usual, but he couldn't bring himself to care at that moment. He looked pale even to his own eyes, but that was out of his control- a few days back out in the sun would soon improve that. Today was his first day back at work, and although he was grateful to be able to return he was apprehensive about what would be waiting for him- the whole team had been evasive when he had initially asked questions about the final outcome of the case that had left him so broken, and it caused a shudder of dread to run through him. His partner had offered to drive him into work- but he had declined, he had somewhere to go first, and no matter what Hetty tried to tell him she wasn't going to dissuade him today.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Hetty looked up as Sam walked into the office, his bag over his shoulder and his face looking distracted.

"Mr Hanna?" she queried. "Where is your partner?" she asked in confusion.

"He is making his own way in- said he had an errand to run" Sam responded, his own frustration evident in his own voice.

"And what errand might that be?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"With Callen- god knows. I'm not even certain he knows himself Hetty" Sam replied as he sat down by his desk.

"Have you seen much of him in the last few weeks?"

"No, he has been more aloof than usual" the former seal stated. "Are you sure that he is ready to come back Hetty?" he asked, his own opinion that of uncertainty.

"At least while he is here we can keep an eye on him" the ops manager replied.

"Someone needs to" Sam muttered, reaching into his bag and pulling out his laptop. Hetty didn't respond, but she couldn't help but agree with the statement in her own mind.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Callen wandered around the mansion, disturbed to find it apparently empty- mail stacked up inside the front door and not even the staff in sight. He had managed to climb over a wall to dodge the security- pleased that his leg had held up. His old friend didn't seem to be anywhere in the building- and he couldn't help the feeling of dread that the realisation brought as the agent registered that Kolcheck may still at risk. He picked up the phonebook in the hallway and flicked through the pages, looking for any familiar names- only stopping when he registered a couple of contacts that would know of him and may be more forthcoming with information without him having to involve the ops team. He tore out the pages and placed them in his pocket- determined to make some calls later that day to get to the bottom of whatever was going on with his former colleague. He sighed as he took one final glance around before letting himself out of the front door and heading back to his car- hair on the back on his neck twitching as he felt eyes burning into the back of his head. He was suddenly glad of his natural paranoia that had automatically caused him to pull a cap on that was pulled down to cast shadows over his face. He moved quickly through the courtyard and out of the gates, walking for two blocks before climbing into a taxi- twenty minutes later he was in another cab heading in the opposite direction before finally after a third cab ride he was back at his car and driving away from anywhere that could be linked to him.

He parked at Venice near the beach, before wandering along the sand- glancing at his watch, he had exactly ten minutes to make it to the office before he would be in Hetty's bad books. He sighed to himself and upped his pace, ignoring the slight twinge in his leg at the motion. He stopped at the coffee cart and bought a round- whatever it took to deflect attention as to why he was running so late- before getting into another cab and heading towards the mission. Jumping out a short walk away, he pulled his overshirt off and stuffed it in his faithful bag- cap following closely behind. He flipped his bag over his shoulder and balanced the still steaming coffee and wandered nonchalantly into the building as though he didn't have a care in the world- and with one minute to spare.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Kensi and Deeks looked up as their team leader came wandering into the office, handing each of them a coffee with a smile.

"Good morning" he greeted them.

"Wow! Welcome back Callen" Deeks greeted, gratefully accepting the coffee in surprise.

"How's the leg?" Kensi asked as she stood up to give her friend a hug.

"It's getting there" Callen replied, actually being almost honest with the junior agent.

"Are you signed off?" she asked, taken aback by his answer- having expected the standard 'fine'.

"Full duties Kens- you know I am supernatural" Callen responded with a smile taking his own coffee over to his desk and sitting down, narrowly managing to hide the wince as he did so. Kensi smiled at the statement, being familiar with the age old argument between the senior partnership, but also felt a jolt of worry that one day the team leader was going to get himself killed with the attitude that had so far got him through life.

"Hmm, well take it easy- we don't want you abandoning us again, and hospital food is no good for you" she stated as she sipped at her coffee, grateful for the hit it brought her. Callen pulled his laptop out, keen to get up to date with their current caseload and then make in roads into tracking down his Russian friend.

"Ah Mr Callen- a word in my office please?" Hetty invited her team leader, appearing behind him with the grace and stealth of a ninja. Callen sighed, knowing that the conversation was unavoidable. He got to his feet an followed the petite woman back to her office, no limp in sight he sat down in front of her desk.

"How are you feeling Mr Callen?" she asked him as she poured two cups of tea.

"I'm just peachy Hetty. Where is Arkady?" he asked cutting straight to the chase.

"I have not heard from Mr Kolcheck since before the trial" Hetty replied as she sipped at the drink.

"Where was he when you last heard?"

"Moscow- but that was some time ago Mr Callen" Hetty attempted to caution the young man. "He took his full security detail with him- I am sure that he will be taking all necessary precautions"

"When is the appeal set for?" Callen asked, changing the subject with lightning speed as his mind processed the information given.

"It started this morning. I have been assured that you will not be required no matter what the outcome" she assured him. Callen nodded as he absorbed the information.

"If you hear anything about Arkady I want to know" he requested softly.

"That goes without saying" she agreed, watching him as he headed back to his desk and sighing- knowing that he wouldn't give up on checking on his friend she picked up the phone and dialled the director- it was time to call in reinforcements.

End Chapter Two

Please review!


End file.
